bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth Timeline
The Rebirth Era is a time which came after Rapture supposedly fell after actions taken Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb.Below is a list of events which detail events before and during the Rebirth Era. 15 BR (Before Rebirth) *Subject Delta is reawakened. *Eleanor Lamb escapes Rapture. *Major flooding destroys drowns much of Rapture. 14 BR *The remaining Rosies and Maintenance Bots rebuild 20% of damage. *Splicers begin to swarm the Blue Abyss. *To keep up ADAM supply, Big Sisters begin massive kidnapping campaign on the surface. 13 BR *Lucien is born. *Oceanus is "born" in the secret Rapture Labs. *Many Little Sisters and Splicers disappearr due to Oceanus's feeding frenzy. 12 BR *Oceanus awakens the Legion from deep within Level 9 Labs. *The Legion and Splicers begin conflict over resources. *Big Sisters move Little Sisters to higher levels of Rapture. 11 BR *Big Daddy's help Big Sister's in a massive reconstruction effort. *The Triton are discovered and freed from the secret Level 6 Labs. *Big Sisters begin stealing weapons and supplies from the surface. 10 BR *Big Daddy & Sister efforts have increased the size and structural strength of Rapture by 30%. *The Triton have aligned with the Big Sisters and Big Daddies. They now help care for Little Sisters. *The Legion conquer much of the older regions of Rapture, lining walls with their eggs. *The Splicers begin stealing from weapons caches taken by Big Sisters. 9 BR *Severe lack of resources causes the Splicers to resort to cannibalism. *The Legion begin laying siege to the newer regions of Rapture. *Oceanus tames the Legion and uses them to assault the newer regions of Rapture. *Gorgon takes control of the Splicers. 8 BR *An Icelandic cargo freighter sinks near Rapture. The crew and supplies are captured by Big Sisters. *Big Sisters begin using surface dwellers as slaves to build Rapture. *The Ether Whale is discovered. 7 BR *Rapture begins using Ether Whales as another source of ADAM. *A secret United States submarine is captured by Big Sisters near Rapture. *Rapture gains nuclear missiles from the submarine and scrap parts. 6 BR *Japanese explorers discover Rapture. *Japan begins secretly supplying Rapture with technology. *Curious scientists travel to Rapture "Safe Zones". 5 BR *Travel to Rapture is halted indefinitely by Japanese government after the Splicer Incident. *80% of Rapture's infrastructure is strengthened. *Splicer camps in the Blue Abyss grow in size and organization. 4 BR *The Legion continues its raids on Rapture. *The Triton begin farther to the edge of Rapture, even inhabiting the ocean immediately on the edge. *Increased mutation takes place in many Splicers. Heavily mutated Splicers begin civil war with other Splicers. 3 BR *Normal Splicers are hunted down by mutant Splicers. Gorgon leads the purge. *Oceanus is killed by a Big Daddy, the Legion retreats back into their territory. *Splicers capture a nuclear missile and attempt to detonate it in Legion hive. *Big Sisters attempt to take full control of Rapture after nuclear missile incident. 2 BR *The Big Sister coup is halted by a few Big Daddy and Big Sister resistance forces. *An outbreak from Rapture Labs known as the Blue Pandemic attacks Splicer and Triton population. *Population of Rapture decreases by 40%. 1 BR *Blue Pandemic seems to concentrate into the Blue Abyss before becoming inert. *Curious Japanese scientists return to Rapture with new technology and ideas. *A new, independent government of Japanese order takes control of Rapture. Governed by Ryu Takeda. 0 AR (After Rebirth) *Ryu Takeda begins new construction effort of Rapture. *New private military joins Takeda's forces. Containment Zones are created around Legion and Splicer hives. *Big Sisters begin working with Takeda to instill order on "contaminated" regions of Rapture. *New businesses are started to stimulate Rapture economy. 1 AR *Cthulhu is "born" in the pit of the Blue Abyss, created from the remnants of the Blue Pandemic. *Security is increased around containment zones. The Legion is suppressed into their territories. *Ryu Takeda dubs the newly constructed regions of Rapture as New Rapture while the original Rapture is known as Old Rapture. 2 AR *Research into the Big Daddy project continues. Omega Series begins development. *The Triton are banished from New Rapture and considered hostile. *Alpha escapes his cryogenic prison. *Small groups of Japanese gangs travel to Rapture. Drugs, more guns, and prostitution is introduced into the undersea world. 3 AR *Alpha takes control of many gangs. Begins a terrorism campaign against Takeda's government. *The Triton form resistance groups to fight against Takeda. *Old Rapture is attacked by Takeda's forces. The genocidal attack is devastating to life in Rapture. *Queen Sister begins a coup to overthrow Takeda. Rapture falls back into the control of its natives. 4 AR *Queen Sister keeps most of Takeda's surviving associates as slaves. *The Big sisters continue kidnapping children on the surface for ADAM. *Queen Sister awakens the Omega Series. *A small conflict is quickly put down by the Omegas. The Triton migrate to the lower levels of Rapture. 5 AR *The Great War of Rapture begins. *Big Sisters kidnap little boys from the surface and turn them into Armed Brothers. *Splicers begin building a new region of Rapture to deal with overcrowding. *Cthulhu withers and dies. The Blue Abyss finally becomes reopen. 6 AR *The Queen Sister is challenged and defeated in battle. Lucien rises to power. He puts an end to the Great War. *The Triton begin competing with Lucien's rule of Rapture. *Triton capture many cargo runners and ADAM tankers. 7 AR *Lucien enacts new laws, frustrating many Rapture inhabitants. *Splicers become restless. They are sealed away in Old Rapture by the Omegas, not going without a fight. *Omegas become unresponsive of commands. They begin acting on their own accord. 8 AR *The Legion has a massive spike in reproductive activity. Their numbers nearly double, making them a vast threat. *Queen Sister returns to take control of Rapture. She enslaves Lucien's sister, Lacia. *Lucien is banished from Rapture. 9 AR *Advanced Technology Development begins. *Construction of Celestial Central begins. *Japan declares a secret war on Rapture. 10 AR *Triton construct Polaris, a large facility near Rapture. They secretly connect it to Old Rapture. *Bounty Port is constructed. *The Rapture Military Station begins construction. 11 AR *The Advanced Genetics Laboratory Center begins construction. *The first Automatons are successfully created. *The Future Habitation Centers begin construction. 12 AR *Japanese submarines are captured and stripped of materials. *The Rapture Military Station is completed. *Mount Plateaus, the undersea volcano, is discovered. The Triton construct Plateaus Town here. 13AR *The Legion population nearly bursts. They attempt to break into New Rapture for greater breeding room. *To relieve pressure from Legion Hordes, Lucien authorizes the construction of District 2. *Marvis is born. Category:History Category:BioShock: Rebirth